Social Net Chaos
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: What would happen if the Vocaloids did have a social network account? All the hilarity and choas mixed in one, of course! (All pairings are for fun and there's no real slash).
1. Facebook

**Well, this is just a one shot I decided to write if the vocaloids really had a social net. :3 There's 3 sites I want to write down, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. And maybe, if I can , YouTube. If you guys liked it, just review. warning, this is totally random and mixed pairing whether its straight, platonic, yaoi or yuri. :3Thanks!**

**by: Krystaltheawesome(*cough**cough*)**

* * *

**Facebook**

* * *

**_Status update from Shion Kaito _**

I just saw the biggest ice-cream sundae in the world! It had all the flavours I love! (Heart)

**New comment from Kagamine Len:**

Cool! Did they have banana flavour too?

**Shion Kaito replied: **

All the flavours you can imagine and more! (Heart)

**Meiko commented: **

What about sake flavour?

**Shion Kaito replied:**

Yes!

**Meiko replied:**

Great! Get me some...I'm running out of sake...

**Kagamine Len replied: **

I thought Luka-nee just bought you some a whole cart two days ago?

**Meiko replied:**

Stupid yellow hair, you didn't really think that cart can last even an hour, did ya?

**Kagamine Len replied:**

...

**Shion Kaito replied: **

Ice-cream! (Heart)

**Meiko replied:**

Shut up, dumb blue blonde and just get me my sake ice-cream NOW!

**Shion Kaito replied:**

But...I'm not at the ice-cream shop now...

**Meiko replied:**

Then where are you?! I need my sake, you brainless twirp!

**Shion Kaito replied:**

I'm sitting right next to you and I'm seeing you drinking one bottle of sake now...

**Meiko replied:**

Don't get smart with me! It doesn't suit you! Just do what I say!

**Shion Kaito replied: **

But...?!

**Kagamine Len replied:**

Do as she says. Trust me, being smart doesn't suit you.

**Shion Kaito replied:**

** _KagamineLen_** And being manly doesn't suit you..trust me, I saw...;D

**Kagamine Len replied:**

...What are you talking about, dummy?

_**Shion Kaito**_ **has tagged _Kagamine Len_ in a photo with 2 others. **

**_Photo Caption:_ Len, I know what I saw with you and those oranges. -tagged _Kagamine Rin_-**

**Kagamine Rin commented:**

...that was where my oranges went? WHY YOU SON OF A &amp; :&amp;$'gm€¥£$8! You lied about my oranges, Len?!

**-_message has been reported as spam for obscene language-_**

**Kagamine Len replied:**

Uhm...Rin-?!

**Kagamine Rin replied:**

I will make sure you regret this!

**Gakupo commented:**

;))

**Gumi commented:**

Poor oranges and Len...

**_Kagamine Len_ changed his status from being alive to dead. **

_**Kagamine Rin**_ **changed her status from murderous to physchopathic. **

**_Shion Kaito_ changed his status from happy to** **really happy. **

**_Meiko_** **changed her status from** **drunk to medically not able to sit straight**.

**_Kagamine Len_** **changed** **his status from dead to haunting Shion Kaito.**

* * *

**_Gakupo_** **has tagged _Megurine Luka_ in a status:**_  
_

Luka, I love you... (smiley face)

**_Megurine Luka_ has changed her status from happy to depressed to at the verge of vommiting her lunch.**

**_Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo and three others liked this._**

* * *

**Private message between _Utatane Piko_ and _Kagamine Len_**

_At 2.30 P.M._

_Utatane Piko sent a message:_

Len, I just discovered something...disturbing...

_At 2.32 P.M._

_Kagamine Len sent a message:_

Disturbing?

_At 2.35 P.M._

_Utatane Piko sent a message:_

1/u3022/Love-Between-Two-Shotas

_At 2.45 P.M._

_Kagamine Len sent a message:_

Piko, I thought we knew about this...'us'...pairing...

_At 2.46 P.M._

_Utatane Piko sent a message:_

Look at the author of the fan fiction and you'll see why I'm disturbed...

_At 2.47 P.M._

_Kagamine Len sent a message:_

...

_At 2.48 P.M._

_Kagamine Len sent a message:_

by..leekgoddess1023

_At 2.50 P.M._

_Utatane Piko has sent a message:_

Exactly...

* * *

**_Hatsune Miku_ has updated her status:**

I just found my new obsession besides my leeks...

**Hatsune Mikuo has commented:**

You mean, other obssssions between the leeks and yourself?

**Hatsune Miku has replied:**

No! Of course I'm still obsessed about my lovely leeks and my beautiful self...I just found a new thing to be obsessed about!

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

You mean, your ego?

**Hatsune Miku has replied:**

Shut up, tuna lover. I was talking about the possibility of getting Len and Piko together.

**Kagamine Rin has replied:**

Wait-what?! Len's with Piko?!

**Hatsune Miku has replied:**

On the way...

**Hatsune Mikuo has replied:**

Oh god...where have you gotten that idea from?

**Hatsune Miku has replied:****_  
_**

After watching you and Akaito making out in the living room when you two thought no one was watching...;)

_**2 likes.**_

**Hatsune Mikuo has replied:**

...Wait...What?

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

Wow...just wow. I have always known Mikuo wasn't straight but Akaito? Shocker he went for teals...

**_4 likes._**

**Hatsune Mikuo has replied:**

Hey! Who said teals can't go great with red?!

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

Ever since Miku was invented. Not sorry.

**_Gumi, Shion Kaito and 13 others liked_**.

**Hatsune Miku has replied:**

Oi! Get lost, Luka if you're only going to be jealous that at least a 'teal' could get a Shion to himself...unlike you desperate hag...

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

Whatever, that's the truth.

**Hatsune Mikuo has replied:**

I thought we're discussing about Miku's new PikoxLen obsession?** -tagged _Kagamine_ _Len_ and _Utatane Piko_-**

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

What the...

**_25 likes._**

* * *

**_Gumi_ has shared a post about:**

Kittens, aren't they pretty? Reminds me of the song we sang, -**tags _Kagamine Len_**_-_

**Kagamine Len has replied: **

Yeah, honestly the best duet in my life.**  
**

**Teto has replied:**

I thought duet with me was the best one in your life!

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

We never did a duet...

**Teto has replied:**

That's why! We should do it now! I'm on my way to you.

* * *

**_Kagamine Len_ has tagged _Kagamine Rin_ in a post:**

Mind borrowing your bulldozer? Teto emergency level five.

**Kagamine Rin has replied:**

How about you take my bazooka? I could see Teto code level eight from just next to you.

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

Deal.

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

Good luck buddy.

**Gakupo has replied:****_  
_**

-wink, wink, nudge, nudge-

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

Gakupo, are you okay?

**Gakupo has replied:**

Jealous, Piko? He said Gumi was his best duet in his life... -wink, wink-

**Gumi has replied:**

Don't be jealous, Piko! I'll take good care of him!

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

Uhm...I'm not jealous. In fact, my best duet in my life wasn't him either.

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

Wait...what?

**Hatsune Miku has replied:**

Oooohh, then who is it, Piko?

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

Don't be so surprised, Len and Miku, it's none of your beeswax.

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

But I thought you said I was the best duet in your life!

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

That was when before you declared Gumi was the best duet of your life. Mine now is Kaito.

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

You gotta be kidding me...If you're gonna lie, can't you do better?

**Utatane Piko has replied:**

Your sister then.

**Kagamine Len has replied:**

I take it back, Kaito was better.

**Kagamine Rin has replied:**

Oi!

* * *

**Gakupo has a new status:**

Piko and Len sitting on a tree, instead of kissing, they S-E- .-When will our turn be, Luka?

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

When the last human, fish, star, planet and everything existence is gone. And even then, extra five years to make sure everyone is truly dead.

**Gakupo has replied:**

But then, we might not even exist!

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

Exactly.

**_200 people liked._**

**Gumi has replied:**

Easy said, Gakupo, you can dream on.

**Megurine Luka has replied:**

Even in his dreams, it won't happen. Period.

**_20 people liked._**


	2. Twitter

**Well, here's the second part of this little one shot. Actually, it's one shot on its own since each chapter is a different social network and now, today, it will be Twitter! So, anyways, I appreciate the reviews! It's awesome that you guys have found it funny! I thought I failed. Haha. AnywayAnyway, enjoy! Warning for total randomness. There're no real pairings but a hint of platonic, straight, yaoi, and yuri pairings might be valid. Leave a comment/review to let me know about this chapter! **

**By: Krytalakatheawesomeauthor (*cough**cough*)**

* * *

**Twitter**

* * *

**_Hatsune Miku_ has just tweeted!**

Just found out the grossest thing ever...The LukaxMiku pairing...eww, just...eww.

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet! **

Eww...of anyone I could have been paired with, it was you they chose? Eww...

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet! **

lolz

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet! **

Really, Luki? Out of everything you could have said, you chose 'lolz'?

**Megurine Luki has replied to your tweet!**

lolz

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

Lolz? Let me rephrase this...your sister, is in a stupid fan pairing with the most obnoxious girl alive when you know that my true love is Kaito and you're just saying 'lolz'? Don't you have anything else to say to yourself?!

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet!**

lolz

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!**

At least my brother would support me! Won't you, Mikuo dear?_ (Tagged Hatsune Mikuo) _

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet! **

Lolz.

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet!**

IKR.

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet!**

8D ROFL

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet!**

LOL

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet!**

( Y )

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet!**

:F

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!**

...I stand corrected...they're both idiots.

**_Megurine Luka_ has retweeted _Hatsune Miku's_ reply!**

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

Both are idiots with no capability to spell a word out.

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!**

Dummies...

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

Stupid boys...

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!**

Hazelnut brain sized dummies...

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

Brainless shacks...

**_Gakupo_ has replied to your tweet!**

Handsome, charming, purple lover. ;D #gakupoluka4everlove

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

How about...'ugly, stupid, eggplant pedophile'? #gakupoisuninstalledandlukahappy

**_Gumi, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len and 50 others has retweeted Megurine Luka's reply!_**

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!**

lolz.

* * *

**_Teto_ has sent a message to_ Utatane Piko_!**

Teto - I hate you. I wish you could just be burned to ashes with your guts pouring out from your body and then get stuffed with my poisonous cookies!

Piko- Uh...Teto, what?

Teto - Just so you know, LEN'S MINE!

Piko - O...Kay?

Teto - HE SHALL BE MINE!

Piko - I'm sorry...but what does that have to do with me?

Teto - YOU WILL NOT STEAL HIS HEART!

Piko - ...Oh. Ahaha...hey, Teto. You do realise that it's only a fan pairing...right?

Teto - OF COURSE! BUT I STILL HATE YOU BECAUSE THE FANS CHOSE YOU AND LEN AND NOT MEEEEEEEEEEE. I LOVE HIM MORE! I STALK HIM EVERY NIGHT AND LOOK AT HOW HE'S SLEEPING AND SOMETIMES TAKE PICTURES OF HIM GETTING NAKED AND WHEN HE'S SHOWERING, I GET TO SEE HIS ABS AND DROOL ON THEM!

Piko - W-woah! TMI! Maybe something's you shouldn't have told me...

Teto - I LOVE HIM AND I WANT HIM! GIVE HIM BACK NOW!

Piko - Alright! Alright! You can have him!

Teto- I KNEW IT- wait..really?

Piko - Sure. Take him. Go and confess your undying love for him! I'm sure he'll like it.

Teto - ...you really think so?

Piko - Yup! Have fun~

* * *

**_Utatane Piko_ has just tweeted!**

(Tagged Kagamine Len) You should be aware with a lubricant and a tape to cover your mouth.

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to your tweet!**

...What the hell are you talking about?

**_Utatane Piko_ has replied!**

Let's just say, I had just given you away to sweet revenge for what you did to my bedroom...

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to your tweet!**

Utatane Piko...what have you done? You do realise that that incident was a month old, right?

**_Utatane Piko_ has replied!**

Why don't you find out? She's standing out your door right now. And that bedroom incident, where you've painted my whole bedroom to your stupid yellow is something you shouldn't have messed with.

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to your tweet!**

My Teto senses are tingling...SHE BETTER NOT BE OUT THIS DOOR, ONION!

**_Utatane Piko_ has replied!**

Your Teto senses aren't failing you. She's waiting to confess her undying love for you and to steal you away from me. Enjoy~ Oh! And you can thank me later. ;)

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to your tweet!**

WHY YOU -bleep-! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DRAG TETO IN AS YOUR REVENGE PLAN?! OUT OF EVERYTHING YOU COULD'VE DONE AS REVENGE, YOU CHOSE HER?! WAIT TILL I GET YOU, YOU AS-bleep-! -bleep- -bleep- -bleep-

**_This reply_** **_has been flagged as_** **_inappropriate and is under investigation._**

* * *

**_Utatane Piko_ has just tweeted!**

All is fair in love and war. Well, in this case, my bedroom makeover for your virginity.

**_58 people has retweeted and favourited this._**

* * *

**_Shion Akaito_ has just tweeted!**

I'm in love with the most gorgeous person alive!

**_Gumi has favourited it!_**

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet! **

Really? Who?

**_Shion Kaito_ has replied to your tweet!**

As if you don't know, Gumi-chan~ (wink)

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet!**

W-who?

**_SeeU_ has replied to your tweet!**

Waaa! Cheongmalyo~?

**_Shion Akaito_ has replied!**

With beautiful green hair and the way the eyes sparkle under the light. I'm in a dream~

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet!**

O-Oh...?

**_Shion Kaito_ has replied to your tweet!**

Green?

**_SeeU_ has replied to your tweet!**

Gumi-chan? You love Gumi-chan?

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet!**

E-EH?! R-really? Oh my!

**_Shion Kaito_ has replied to your tweet!**

Wait...what?!

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet!**

Actually, I have a confession to make. I love you too, Akaito.

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to your comment!**

WHAT THE HELL?! AKAITO! YOUR CHEATING BEHIND MY BROTHER'S BACK?!

**_Shion Akaito_ has replied!**

What...oh...NO!

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet!**

Oh really? Then what's with the 'perfect green hair' crap?!

**_Gumi_ has replied to your tweet!**

What's... Going on?

**_Shion Akaito_ has replied!**

I was talking about you, Mikuo!

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to your tweet!**

...

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to your tweet!**

I told you teal doesn't go well with red ever since Miku was invented.

**_Hatsune Mikuo _has replied to your tweet!**

MY HAIR IS TEAL, YOU BLOODY GIT! TEAL! NOT GREEN!

**_Shion Akaito_ has replied!**

Oh...

**_Shion Kaito_ has replied to your tweet!**

=w= My brother is an idiot.

**_Lenka_ has replied to your comment!**

...woah, major colour blindness...

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to your tweet!**

lolz

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet!**

Shut up, Luki! NOT HELPING!

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to your tweet!**

Now you know how annoying it is...

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to your tweet!**

Shut up!

* * *

**Private message between Shion Akaito and Hatsune Miku**

Akaito - Roses are red, violets are blue, Mikuo I'm sorry, Please forgive me, won't you?

Mikuo - ...alright. Since, it's just a misunderstanding.

Akaito - I knew that you won't forgive me- wait...you forgave me?

Mikuo - What?

Akaito - Ah...nothing...that's uh...good.

Mikuo - ...Akaito...why is it that my room is transformed into a room full of rose bouquets?

* * *

**_Megurine Luki_ has just tweeted!**

lolz

**_20 people has retweeted this and favourited it!_**


	3. Tumblr

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews guys! I was so excited and happy that people actually liked this little one shot series! One of you even suggested for an Instagram. I'll try to add that in but I'm scared I might not cable to capture Instagram's web since I don't have one. Lol but I'll try! SO NOW, without any further ado, TUMBLR! **

* * *

**Tumblr**

* * *

**_Kagamine Rinto_ is following _Utatane Piko_! **

**_Utatane Piko_ has posted! **

**_Photo caption :_ Len's face when he finds out that his bedroom 'magically' turned silver and grey. **

_**Kagamine Rinto has reblogged the post!**_

**_Photo caption_ : I like this new look on Len... **

_**Kagamine Len **_**has replied to the post!****  
**

What the hell...? Piko!

_**Kagamine Rinto**_**has replied to the post!**

Hahahaha! I never thought that silver could look so much better on you!

_**Utatane Piko **_**has replied to the post!**

I agree with Rinto-san. Silver should be your new colour code...I bet Master would agree...

**_Master_**** has replied to the post!**

I actually do agree~ Maybe I should!

_**Kagamine Len **_**has replied to the post!**

W-what?! NO! Piko should be dyed pink then! Like fiery pink!

_**Utatane Piko **_**has replied to the post!**

-snorts- Yeah, right...

_**Kagamine Rinto **_**has replied to the post!**

I bet you would look major hot in pink, Piko~ ;))

_**Utatane Piko**_** has replied to the post!  
**R-really...? Ah...

_**Kagamine Len **_**has replied to the post!**

Wait...what? Rinto...are...you trying to hit...on Piko?

_**Master**_** has replied to the post!**

-squeals- OH MY GAWD! RINTO IS HITTING ON PIKO~?!

**_Kagamine Rinto _has replied to the post!  
**;) Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, Piko's hot.

_**Megurine Luka **_**has replied to the post!**

Oh my god...can someone get me a gay radar in here? All of the eligible men are turning gay...

_**Megurine Luki**_**has replied to the post!**

LOLZ. ROFL! S'RIUSLAY? ROFLROFLROFLLOLOLOL!

_**Kagamine Len **_**has replied to the post!**

Oi! OI! Nobody is hitting on that onion, ALRIGHT?!

_**Kagamine Rin **_**has replied to the post!**

Huhuhuhu...;D Lenny-chan,...are you...jelllllllyyyyy~?

_**Shion Kaito **_**has replied to the post!**

Did someone said... JELLY?

**_Meiko _has replied to the post!**

Jelly? What do you mean, jelly? Is there any sake flavour of that jelly?

_**Hatsune Miku **_**has replied to the post!**

...Meiko...*sighs*

_**Utatane Piko **_**has replied to the post!**

No, Meiko. There's no jelly...

**_Kagamine Len _has replied to the post!**

I'm not JELLY of anything, RINNNNY! And for the record, I'm straight...

_**Megurine Luka **_**has replied to the post!**

As straight as a ruler or as straight as a leek?

_**Kagamine Rin **_**has replied to the post!****  
**

I bet it's the leek.

_**Kagamine Lenka **_**has replied to the post!**

Leek.

_**Hatsune Miku **_**has replied to the post!**

Seriously? A leek?

_**Shion Kaito **_**has replied to the post!**

LLLEEEKKK!~~

**_Meiko _****has replied to the post!**

Wait...why is there leek all of a sudden? Does that jelly have leeks in it? Ewwww...maybe adding with some sake would help...

_**Kagamine Len **_**has replied to the post!  
**...you guys...are idiots...

_**Utatane Piko **_**has replied to the post! **

Ahaha...just for the record, I think Len's a leek too...

_**Two people have reblogged this! **_

_**Meiko **_**has replied to the post!**  
Wait...I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY'S THERE LEEK IN A JELLLYYY?!

* * *

**_SeeU _has posted! **

_A Quote:_

'Life for humans means time that outlives reality. Life for us means an eternity of fame without deaths'

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to the post! **

SeeU...that does not even make any sense...

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to the post!**

Yeah. Even if we don't die, we can get deleted. Which is the same as dying.

**_SeeU_ has replied to the post!**

So...when Master said that Miku-can might get uninstalled soon...so that's dying? Or is it coma for us?

**_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied to the post!**

Oh...wow. Just...wow.

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to the post!**

Oh my god! REALLY?!

**_SeeU_ has replied to the post!**

Yeap! :))

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to the post!**

OH MY GOSH! I NEED A CAKE AND A CANDLE AND SOME BANNERS!

**_Gumi_ has replied to the post!**

Eh? Are we having a party?

**_Megurine Luka_ has replied to the post!**

YEAH, DUH! A FAREWELL PARTY FOR MIKU!

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to the post!**

OI! OI! I BET SEEU PVERHERD! NO PARTY FOR ME!

**_SeeU_ has replied to the post!**

So, no farewell party for Miku?

**_Hatsune Miku_ has replied to the post!**

NO

**_USee_ has replied to the post!**

Then, what about Luka?

**_Hatsune Miku_ has reblogged this post 30 times!**

* * *

**Private Message between _Kagamine Rinto_ and _Kagamine Len_**

Rinto - I like Piko.

Len - ...what?

Rinto - I said...I like Piko. Can I have him?

Len - Rinto...why in the world are you asking me that? Ask him!

Rinto - Okay. Maybe he'll be mine after getting on him.

Len - You do realise that it sounded as if you want to rape him, right?

Rinto - ;D

Len - ...Rinto, don't tell me you're serious?

Rinto - ...maybe...

Len - ...That's it. STAY AWAY FROM PIKO.

Rinto - Too late...

Len - RINTO!

* * *

**_Utatane Piko_ has posted!**

Kagamine Len Why...why did Rinto tried and...

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to the post!**

He didn't touch you, did he?

**_Utatane Piko_ has replied to the post!**

I can't say that...Uhm...

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to the post!**

...

**_Utatane Piko_ has relied to the post!**

L-Len? Why...How...Why are you in my room all of a sudden?!

**_Kagamine Len_ has replied to the post!**

You'll see in a minute.

* * *

**Private Message between _Kagamine Rinto_ and _Hatsune Miku_**

Rinto - I think we did it.

Miku - Really?

Rinto - Yeap.

Miku - How can you be so sure?

Rinto - Well, I'm hearing Piko...god, it's mental scarring.

Miku - Good job!

Rinto - Well, you promised to get rid of that huge leek bunny from my room. So, do it now.

Miku - Maybe...

Rinto - What now?!

Miku - I need some pictures.

Rinto - ...

* * *

**_Megurine Luka_ has posted!**

MENTAL SCARRING!

**Photo caption : Piko and Len. Oh God.**

**_Gakupo_ has reblogged this!**

**_Megurine Luki_ has replied to the post!**

LOL. ;D

**_Teto_ has replied to the post! **

NOOOOO!


	4. YouTube

**Hello! I'm back! School's finally over for good for me and I'm heading out to university soon! (after a year of rest cause' god, this exam took all of me). Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this since most of you wanted a continuation! I just couldn't help but to make YouTube once I realised what I could make them do in here! Mwahahahaha! As well, this not really following the YouTube format but meh!**

**I deleted this chapter at first due to the mistakes pointed out by my lovely reader/reviewer~ Thanks you!**

**And now-Enjoy all my lovelies and don't forget to review!**

**Warning: All pairing whether it's platonic, yuri, yaoi or friendship is for fun and not to be taken seriously.**

**Bye-bye and see you soon! **

**Krystal**

* * *

**YouTube**

* * *

**_Gakupo (eggplantlovesme111)_ has posted a video!**

**_Playing..._**

Gakupo: Hello, everybody! This is my first video on YouTube. Yes, eggplantlovesme111 is my official channel! I bet now, most of you girls are dying to talk to me, right? So subscribe to me and I'll always be free to entertain you!

-Spice! Off Vocal starts playing in the background-

Gakupo: Now, here's a song I'm going to sing to my love. Megurine Luka, this is how if feel about you~

_**Video ends at 6.01 minutes**_

* * *

_Likes: 30K_

_Dislike: 14K_

Comments (560)

_Kagamine Lenka _has commented!

...not that I hate this song but does this purple haired freak knows the meaning of the song?

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

What do you mean? What's wrong with this song?

\+ _Kagamine Lenka_ has replied!

...seriously? Men...

(_**2 likes**_)

\+ _Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

what?

_Megurine Luka_ has commented!

...Oh, so that's the deal, huh? Wait till' I get there, Gakupo! -_**Megurine Luka has reported this video as offensive. This video is under investigation.**_-

_Hatsune Miku_ has commented!

Pfft...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BEST VIDEO ABOUT LUKA EVA! 3

_Kagamine Len_ has commented!

...-sweat drops-...you know, the only reason I sang this song because Rin forced me to. Gakupo, do you know the meaning of this song?

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

Duh, of course I do! Did you take me as an idiot?

+_Rinto_ has replied!

See? Gakupo has taste!

_Shion Kaito _has commented!

...

+_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied!

Uhm, Kaito? You understood the meaning of the song? ouo"

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

...no...

+_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied!

Uhm...

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

WHY? WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL!? WHY GAKUPO? WHYYY?

+_Megurine Luka _has replied!

Oh, Kaito~ 3

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

WHY DID YOU LEAVE THAT ICE-CREAM TO MELT!? 1.02

+_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!

Pfft~

**_Video has been found offensive. Video has been terminated. Account _**_eggplantlovesme111_**_has been suspended. _**

* * *

_**Hiyama Kiyoteru (senseiandbooksareacouple) **_**has posted a video! **

_**Playing...**_

Kiyo: Uh...hi~ Uhm, I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru and uhm...I'm a...uhm...a sensei. Haha...Anyways, someone just recommended me to make an account so all of my friends can talk to me. So,...yeah-

Yuki: -walks into the recording session-...Wait...is that a...camera?

Kiyo: Uhm, yes but I'm recording-

Yuki: Eeeek! -jumps in front of the camera- Hi! I'm Yuki! Hey, Luka-nee, Miku-nee and everyone else I know!

Kiyo: Yuki, I'm trying to-

Yuki: Oh! Did you know what happened to me today? I found this awesome shell on the road!

Kiyo: Yuki-

Yuki: And it's in blue!

Kiyo: Yuki, I don't think they should-

Yuki: And this guy in school came up to me and said he liked me! Oh, Luka-nee, what should I do? Oh, nevermind, I'll ask Miku-nee!

Kiyo: Wait- what? What guy-

-At the background, doorbell ringing-

Yuki: Oh! He's here! I'll see you soon! -walks out of the room-

Kiyo: E-Eh?! Yuki! Wait! Who's this guy that likes you? Is he here? Hey! -runs out of the room-

-Camera went on rolling until battery is out-

_**Video ends at 7:09:32 **_

* * *

_Likes: 12K_

_Dislike: 4_

Comments (700): 

_Megurine Luka _has commented!

...uhm...pfft...

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

...please...don't...

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

...PFFFTTT! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

... I should just fail you.

+_Megurine Luka_ has repleid!

But I'm too old to go to school, Kiyo-sensei-pfffft...

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

...I wish you did so I can fail you.

_Hatsune Miku_ has commented!

Oh...wow. Hahaha, poor Kiyo-sensei! Awww, Yuki has a boyfriend now?

+_Kagamine Lenka_ has replied!

Really? I want to meet them! Have they kissed yet?

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

I bet they have, maybe even...more? ;D

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

...she's too young for that, Rinto. She's...too young.

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

Nah, doesn't stop us men!

+_Kagamine Len_ has replied!

...Right, did I see this right? You, Rinto, is a man? Pffffttt!

+_Utatane Piko_ has replied!

Don't worry, Rinto! Ignore Len here, you are a man! ^^

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

Hehehehe, thanks Piko! ;D So, wanna go out tonight?

+_Kagamine Len_ has replied!

Oi, if you're a man you would know that he's unavailable...forever.

+_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!

OOOOHHH, LEN'S FIGHTING FOR PIKO! Good job, Rinto!

+_Utatane Piko_ has replied!

...

_Yuki_ has commented!

Don't worry, Kiyo-sensei. I'm fine! This guy is nice. :D

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

Okay...fine, I trust you but seriously, can you delete this video now?

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

I know how to do it! Me! Me!

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

How to do that?

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

Well, usually I will just take the trash bin, open the lid, and place my laptop inside. Ta-da! Instant deletion!

+_Hiyama Kiyoteru_ has replied!

...never mind.

+_Isamine Kaito_ has replied!

...*slaps forehead* God, and I'm related to this bloody idiot?

(_**4 likes**_)

* * *

_**Hastune Miku (leeksgoddess1002) **_**has posted a video!**

_**Playing...**_

Hatsune Miku: Hi, there! I'm Miku! Hatsune Miku! If you don't know how to spell it, it's alright! *cheerful aura* You're just an idiot!

Hatsune Mikuo: *sweat drops*...I don't think-

Hatsune Miku: Anyways! This is my thirteenth video entry of what I do when I'm not on stage or talking to you people! And today, I'm going to talk about how Len fell for Piko! Gahh! They're so cute, aren't they~ -shows a picture of Len and Piko sleeping on bed together-

Hatsune Mikuo:...Miku, how did you get that picture?

Hatsune Miku: Oh! Rinto helped me! Thanks Rinto!

Hatsune Mikuo: I...*sighs*

Hatsune Miku: Ah! Piko is so cute! You should see him when Len tries to coax him to eat his banana!

Hatsune Mikuo: Miku, you do know that this a live stream, right? Everybody is watching!

Hatsune Miku: What did I say? I just said Piko goes red every time Len forces Piko to eat bananas, he said they have potassium. *tilts head slightly to the side*

Hatsune Mikuo:...I hope he's not watching...*mumbles*

Hatsune Miku: Huh, such a weirdo! I wonder what Akaito sees in you. Maybe the fact you go red every time he kisses you...

Hatsube Mikuo: *turns red* Miku! Don't say things like that out loud!

Hatsune Miku: Whatever. Anyways, yeah. Len gets so jealous when Rinto tries to touch Piko, even if it's just a handshake! It's so freaking cute~ And then, later on, when he thinks no one is looking, Len will drag Piko into his bedroom and hehehehe...haaaa...*reds and dreamy*

Hatsune Mikuo: *total red face*... Miku! *pulls one of her pigtails*

Hatsune Miku: Ouch! That hurts! Gosh, you're even worse than Luka! Oh! Speaking of Luka, you should see this picture! *shows a picture of Luka hugging a Gakupo plushie* She says she hates him but in reality, she loves him! Luka is a such a hypocrite! And she even bought this purple pair of underwear-

Hatsune Mikuo: MIKU! I don't think that's something you should-

Hatsune Miku: And then, she said that she wants to burn them. But after three days, I found them in her drawer! Hah! Gakupo, you still have a chance!

Hatsune Mikuo: Miku-

-Door from the background slams open and the room door slams open wide. Luka walks in with a death aura-

Megurine Luka: WHY YOU BITCH! -walks to her and starts pulling her hair-

Hatsune Miku: OI! LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT! -pulls her hair and both ends up tumbling to the ground and fighting-

Hatsune Mikuo:...*slowly closes the camera with a small wave of goodbye*

**_Video ends at 12:01_**

* * *

_Likes: 10K_

_Dislike 198_

Comments (900):

_Kagamine Len_ has commented!

...Miku, you better delete this video!

+_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!

No! This is so cute! How can you say that, Lenny-chan~?

+_Utatane Piko_ has replied!

...Uwaaaa...this is so embarrassing!

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

I know right! I mean, it sucks to see that every time I tried to get close to Piko and Len gets in the way!

+_Shion Akaito_ has replied!

...ookkkeey...

+_Kagamine Lenka_ has replied!

...Idiots.

(_**10 likes**_)

_Gumi_ has commented!

This is so cute! Luka, you really like Gakupo-kun?

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

Uwaaa! My dreams came true! I love you too, Luka!

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

NO! I DON'T! SHUT UP, PURPLE HAIRED FREAK! AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ON YOUTUBE? YOUR ACCOUNT HAS BEEN SUSPENDED!

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

I made a new account! Just for you, Luka-chan~~~ *heart*

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

...Ah...I thought Luka liked me?

+_Master_ has replied!

...wait, Kaito, what?

+_Gumi_ has replied!

OMGASH! Kaito!

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

I had no idea Kaito could feel!

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

HELL NO!

_Megurine Luka_ has commented!

...

* * *

_**Shion Kaito (icecreamismylove) **_**has posted a video!**

_**Playing...**_

Shion Kaito: Uhm...Hi! -waves awkwardly- Sorry, I'm not in my usual uniform, just a black pair of jeans and white shirt...hahaha...hm...-looks away and grabs a tub of ice-cream-

I am here because things have been awkward for me. I just realised that I...a married man...have cheated on my wife! -tears up-

Please...please forgive me, my love! -hugs tub of ice cream tightly- I will never forget you but! -looks at the tub of ice cream in the 'eyes'- I have found a new love!

And that love is...*looks at the camera* Luka. Megurine Luka.

And I have been ignoring her for a long time but since I have found out that she has been swept away by a purple weirdo, I shall not stand quiet! Luka, I'm coming and Gakupo, watch out!

SeeU: *appeared out of nowhere behind of Kaito* Kaito-oppa, fighting!

Kaito: *jumps up in shock and fall off the chair and from camera view* ouch...

SeeU: Hehehehe!

**_Video ends at 2:01_**

* * *

_Likes : 45K_

_Dislike: 900_

Comments (1,234):

_Kagamine Lenka_ has posted a comment!

O.M.G. Is anyone else having this moment right now? O.M.G!

(**_25 likes_**)

_Gakupo_ has posted a comment!

..WHAT?! I HAVE BEEN LOVING HER MORE THAN YOU! AND I'M NOT A FREAK! AT LEAST I DON'T MARRY ICE-CREAM AS MY WIFE!

+_Kagamine Len_ has replied!

Uhm...no offence, but both of you are freaks. Period.

(**_12 likes_**)

+_Utatane Piko_ has replied!

Len, that's mean!

+_Kagamine Len_ has replied!

It's not my fault! They're really are weirdoes!

+_Utatane Piko_ has replied!

...Well, kinda...

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

HEY!

_Hatsune Miku_ has commented!

..Wow...just...wow, that hag finally caused Kaito to fall for her? Wow...

+_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied!

Why are you so surprised...^^"

+_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!

Because...they're like moon and sun! So opposite! Not compatible at all!

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

OI! Who you're calling a hag!? And I'm as shocked as you all, alright! Who knew that man had it in him!

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

Wait, what do you mean by that, Luka~? I'm not good enough all of a sudden?

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

A-Ah...no, I meant that...uh...it's just...so not...uhm...you?

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

SO...GAKUPO IS BETTER? IS THAT IT!?

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

...Uh...no, no! I mean...DUDE, WHAT'S WITH THE CAPS?! Stop getting so angry! Why are you angry anyways!?

+_SeeU_ has replied!

He's jealous! So cute!

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

LUKA, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU! MARRY ME! LEAVE THAT TWO TIMING IDIOT!

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

NO! I will not let you go! Even if you scream out, I will tie you up and place you under my bed and never ever leave you...EVER!

+_Hatsune Miku_ has replied!

...Wow...just...wow, Luka, congratulations...you scored yourself a psychopath. How do you feel about that?

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

...Uhm...

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

What? No answers? Is that really that extent of your love for me? Do you really love Gakupo?

+_Megurine Luka_ has replied!

NO! But...isn't this...

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

Don't worry, Luka! I shall love you!

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

NEVER!

+_Megurine Luki_ has replied!

ROFL.

+_Hatsune Mikuo_ has replied!

I think I saw Luka crying at a corner just now...

+_Shion Kaito_ has replied!

I shall go and comfort her!

+_Gakupo_ has replied!

I WILL!

+_Gumi_ has replied!

...Okay, good luck Luka!

_Hatsune Miku_ has commented!

I think I have a new obssesion! GakupoxLukaxKaito!

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

Leave me out of it!

+_Hatsune Miku_ has commented!

Awww...buttttt

+_Kagamine Rinto_ has replied!

NO!


End file.
